


You're Alive?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Death, Foul Language, M/M, Past Abuse, Reader is a nanny, not requested, reader finds brahms alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: You never knew Brahms was alive until an old family member came to visit.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Male Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 28





	You're Alive?

When you had first arrived at the Heelshire mansion, you were surprised. It was a beautiful place. The nature around it was lush and full of life. You had never been to a place that expensive or that beautiful. You could tell Mrs. Heelshire was a strict woman. The way she held herself up and the harsh look in her eyes told you so. Honestly, she slightly scared you with her demeanor. At the same time, though, you admired her. You had known you wouldn’t be very confident with your actions like she would have. Then again, she had been taking care of the boy for twenty years. Well, you didn’t know that until you had arrived and met the boy.

Brahms was a doll. A slightly cute as well as a creepy little fellow. Were you expecting to be a nanny to a little boy? Yes, you were. Were you being paid to be a nanny to the boy? In a way, yes. Though you ended up being a nanny to a told, you didn’t mind. Money is money, and you did pity the old couple. Their son was lost in a fire twenty years ago at eight-years-old and they had been coping with it by replacing him with a doll. You couldn’t bring yourself to refuse their offer of taking care of the porcelain child.

The other reason was the fact that you would be far away from all the toxic people in your life. Ex friends, terrible family members with their pernicious ways, harmful coworkers; all of them only brought you down which ended up taking a toll on your emotional, mental, and physical health. Every time you had looked in the mirror after getting home, you would see your dull eyes, sickly looks, and eye bags stare right back at you. It had scared you every time whenever you saw yourself. You didn’t want to look like that anymore and the only idea you could think of was to leave behind everyone who had wronged or hurt you.

When you had seen the ad in the papers about the nanny job all the way in the United Kingdom, you had jumped at the chance. Not only were you going to look after a kid, but you would also be paid a large sum of money to look after the little boy. That money would be enough for you to stay in the UK permanently, away from all the toxicity back in your home town. You were happy to follow the rules given to you by the Heelshires, even if it was for a porcelain doll. The job would keep you away from your home town and that was good enough for you.

It has been a few weeks since the Heelshires have left for their vacation. You could tell they were anxious to leave, albeit a bit hesitant to. You gave them a comforting smile as they left. You were happy for them; they were finally leaving the house and going on a much-needed vacation together. You had discovered on your first day at the manor your belongings going missing. Mrs. Heelshire had told you Brahms was a very playful boy and you didn’t believe them in the beginning. Yet here you were, cleaning up the mess of books in the library from Brahms throwing a tantrum.

You sigh as you finish up putting the books away. You had forgotten to play the piano for Brahms despite the fact you had told Brahms that you were unable to play it and never learned how. You had also read to him a bit longer to replace that time. He had seemed to enjoy the idea expect for today. You hear a knock on the door, making you pick up Brahms. You place him on your hip like you would a real child. “Who do you think it is, Brahmsy?” You ask the doll, your eyes full of curiosity. The doll’s eyes are dull and lifeless, not giving you an answer to your question. “Yeah, I don’t know who it is either, but we’re going to find out together.” You let out a soft chuckle, as you approach the front door.

When you open it, you come face with one of your family members. One of them that you had left home town to avoid. You can feel the panic slightly set in but you try to keep it under control. “Hello, [Redacted]. Can I come in?” They ask you. Their eyes seem to have that dull look to them that every abuser seems to have. You step aside, not speaking a word to them as you allow them inside. You know how quick they are to anger and how violent it’ll take them to get. They walk into the kitchen, seemingly looking around the place.

“Such a beautiful place, huh? I wonder how long the Heelshires will take to get back,” They think out loud, trying to get a rise out of you.

“They’ll be back soon. Until then, I have to look after Brahms,” You tell them, your voice sounding meek and small.

“Yes, Brahms…” They trail off, looking at the porcelain boy that is positioned on your hip. “So he’s not a real boy. Just some silly doll?” They ask you, their tone smug and sounding more like a statement than a question. You give them a nod, moving Brahms on to your other hip. “I came out here to see you, [Redacted], and yet you hardly speak to me. Have you forgotten all the fun times we used to have?” They ask you. You let their words roll on your shoulders, knowing that they only want to get a rise out of you, make you fear them as you had before being a nanny.

“Are you staying the night here or are you leaving? I would rather you leave. No guests are allowed, those are the rules.” You didn’t give them any time to respond to your question before you talked about the no guest rule.

“I think I’ll stay here. I’ve missed you very much, [Redacted]. We can even reenact our favorite moments.” Their smile is full of malice and ill intent. You keep yourself from shuddering or showing any fear.

“That won’t be necessary. You can sleep out in the billiard room. You are not allowed to sleep in one of the bedrooms. Another rule, sadly,” You tell them without any emotion in your voice. You keep yourself from seeming interested in them or their words even though deep down, you are terrified.

You lead them to the billiard room and motion towards the couch. You place Brahms down on the other side of them, away from their reach. You go and retrieve a blanket and a pillow for them, hatred burning in your stomach and chest. You hated them with every molecule in your body but you are not strong enough to get them to leave. You only had the nerve to leave them and now that they have found you, you need help. You need someone to get them to leave you alone. There is no one to help you though, except for Brahms. Maybe… Just maybe he can help you.

You return with the pillow and blanket, handing it to your relative. You make sure to withdraw your hands away from them quickly before heading over to Brahms. You pick him up and leave the room quickly, unable to stand the toxicity that your kinsperson oozes. You make sure to hide away in Brahms’s room, curling up with him on the bed. You didn’t feel like changing out of your clothes, having a gut feeling that you won’t need to. “Brahms… I don’t know what to do. I know I seemed like their presence didn’t both me but I am scared. I am so so scared. They’ve hurt me so many times that I can’t take it anymore. I want them gone. I don’t want them here. Please… Please help me,” You beg Brahms, your voice wavering with fear and worry. Fear because you’re scared. Worry because you don’t know what your kinsperson wants to do besides “reenact old times”. With those words, you slowly fall into an uneasy sleep, cuddling the porcelain boy.

\--------

Waking up to someone screaming your name makes you jolt. You notice that Brahms is no longer in your arms. You panic slightly before you hear screaming again. You leap out of bed and run down the halls and down the stairs. You run right into the billiard room, spotting your family member freaking out. You see the bloody messages on the wall, them saying “Get Out” and “No Guests”. You also spot a few dead rats and a bird on the couch your relative was sleeping on.

“What the fuck is this shit?! What the fuck is this?!” Your relative screams at you, panic, anger, and venom lacing their words. They reach out to grab you but you dodge them as soon as you spot Brahms sitting in a chair by the couch. You rush over to him, dodging another grab from your relative. You bring Brahms close to you, staring at your kinsperson. “Well? What is this shit, huh?! Tell me dammit!” They lunge at you, making you flee to another room.

The room you come into is the library. They continue to scream at you, most of it incoherent now. You don’t get enough to lunge before they grab ahold of Brahms. You scream out as they rip him away from you. “Give him back! No! Give him to me!” You try to grab Brahms, only to have them jerk away from you every time.

“What’s so special about it? You care for it? A doll? You were always the weird one, [Redacted]!” Their tone is pissed as well as teasing. They swing the doll a few times before slinging it at the wall. You cover your mouth in shock as your eyes fill up with tears when the Brahms makes contact with the wall, shattering.

You stand there in shock, before starting to shake uncontrollably from your silent sobs. It isn’t long before the walls seem to shake. They creak and groan as something seems to move through them. The lights flicker, a few paintings shake before everything goes quiet. You stare at the wall as your relative family member slowly creeps towards it. They don’t get too close to it though, wanting to keep their distance. They turn to look at you before a bang is heard from the wall. You stare at the wall intently before the paneling is ripped off, revealing it is a secret door. A man runs out of the gap and slams themselves into your relative.

“What the fuck?! Get off me! [Redacted]! [Redacted], help me!” They scream out as they try to get the person off of them. You observe the person, glued to your position. The man’s hair is short, wavy, and unkempt. It is a dark brown colour, matching his short beard, making the porcelain mask pop. His dark green cardigan looks dirty and worn, just like his black pants and white shirt. He has on old suspenders; they look like they’ve seen better days. He doesn’t have any shoes on, surprising you.

The man slams your relative a few times before holding their face down. You shake violently, not knowing what to do. All you feel like you can do is watch, and watch is what you end up doing. The man reaches for a shard of broken Brahms. When he grabs a piece, he shoves it into your kinsperson’s neck. You let out a choked sob, tears running down your face while your hand shakes as it continues to cover your mouth. You make eye contact with your family member, watching as their life leaves their eyes; left behind is a dullness.

The man breathes heavily, most likely worked up from his kill. You shuffle back, feeling the urge to run. He must have heard you because he suddenly looks at you. His eyes seem cold and dead before slowly turning warm when his eyes meet yours. He rises slowly, almost like he is trying to not spook you. He starts to approach you, making you step back. When it looks like he’s about to reach for you, you bolt.

You do not get far though before he’s wrapping you in his arms. You scream out, trying to get him to let you go. “What do you want?! What is it you need?! Let me go!” You hear his heavy breathing as he drags you back into the library. He drags you over to one of the couches and sits down, forcing you to sit in his lap. You wiggle and flail about, trying to get him to release his hold.

It isn’t long before your gasping for air, having tired yourself out. You hear the man start to hum Brahms’s Lullaby, making you freeze up. The man uses one of his hands to gently play with your hair as he hums. “Is Pretty [Redacted] happy? Brahms did as you asked,” The man says, the chid voice he uses sounding just like the one on the phone.

“You’re….  **_You’re Alive?_ ** ” You ask, finally realizing who this man is. “But that’s possible! You died in a fire! You can’t be alive. You can’t be!” You cry out, panic taking over once more. You start to hyperventilate when you remember all the times your items went missing or when you felt eyes on you. He had been watching you the entire time. He was there in the walls, watching you. You let out a few sobs as you shake in Brahms’s, the real Brahms’s lap. Brahms slowly rocks you back and forth, seemingly to try and calm you down.

“It’s okay, Pretty [Recated]. You were good to me so I have to be good to you. It’s part of the rules,” He tells you, his voice cracking slightly. You know that isn’t his real voice, but at the moment you just don’t care. “You’ll stay with me, won’t you, Pretty [Redatced]? You promised you would so you have to. I won’t let you leave me. No, you won’t leave me like the others. I won’t allow it.”


End file.
